vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stealth Elf
|-|Base= |-|Elite= |-|Legendary= |-|Super Shot Stealth Elf= Summary Stealth Elf was separated from her parents when she was very young, and was taken-in by an unusually stealthy, ninja-like tree creature in the deep forest. Under his tutelage, she has spent the majority of her life training in the art of stealth fighting. After completing her training, she became a Skylander and set out into the world to uncover the mystery behind her origins. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B | At least 7-B | 3-A | 3-A Name: Stealth Elf Origin: Skylanders Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Elf, Life Element Skylander, Member of Eon's Elite Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can make a scarecrow appear out of thin air, Explosion Manipulation (Her scarecrows will randomly explode), Stealth Mastery, Intangibility (Can temporarily turn intangible with her Stealthier Decoy ability), Can make a decoy of herself, Her scarecrows can attack on their own, skilled with her blades, Can regenerate health over time, Skilled in acrobatics, Can shoots poison spores from her hands, Summoning (Can summon a tiger to assist her), Five Magic blades hover above her and assist her | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can make a turrent appear out of thin air, Explosion Manipulation (Her turrents will explode), Stealth Mastery, Intangibility (Can temporarily turn intangible with her Say Hello ability), Skilled with her Dagger Cannon, Can regenerate health after getting injured or defeating an enemy, skilled in acrobatics, Can create a poisonous smog and cloud Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to other Skylanders such as Sonic Boom, who can dislodge mountains with her roars, and Fist Bump, who can cause magnitude 8 earthquakes. Can harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption ) | At least City level (3X Stronger than base form) | At least City level (Stronger than Elite form) | At least Universe level '''(Empowered by a Rift Engine, which both gave The Darkness the power to be a threat to every planet in the universe by empowering the Sky Eater Armor and made SuperCharger vehicles powerful enough to defeat him) | '''Universe level (SuperCharger vehicles are capable of defeating the The Darkness with the Sky Eater Armor, which gave her the power to be a threat to every planet in the universe) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic+ (Comparable to skylanders like Whirlwind who uses real light based attacks and can reach the speed of light in short bursts) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic+ with Speed of Light reactions and combat speed (Capable of piloting SuperCharger vehicles, including the Sun Runner, and can keep up with other Skylanders who can tag her), Speed of Light with Stealth Stinger (Comparable to the Sun Runner, which can move at lightspeed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class | At least City Class | At least City Class | Universal | Universal Durability: City level (Comparable to Hot Dog and Eruptor, who both tanked volcanic eruptions with no damage) | At least City level | At least City level | Universe level | Universe level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Blades | Dagger Cannon, Her SuperCharger Stealth Stinger Intelligence: Above Average (Skilled in combat, acrobatics, and stealth due to her training for most of her life) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Blade Slash: Slices up her enemies with a pair of sharp blades. *'Dragonfang Dagger:' Blades do increased damage. *'Elven Sunblade:' Blade attack does even more increased damage. *'Knife Blender:' Unleashes a mega 360-degree knife slash attack. Stealthier Decoy: Disappears completely but leaves behind a decoy image that enemies are drawn to. *'Straw Pook Scarecrow:' A Scarecrow appears in place of her decoy and distracts enemies. *'Sturdy Scarecrow:' Scarecrows last longer and take more damage to destroy. *'Scare-crio Trio:' Three Scarecrows are created in place of her decoy. *'Scarecrow Booby Trap:' Scarecrows explode and damage enemies. *'Scarecrow Spin Slicer:' Scarecrows have axes and do extra damage. Arboreal Acrobatics: Performs a quick acrobatic move. Elf Jitsu: Can shoot poisonous spores or preform a blade technique Shadowsbane Blade Dance: Magical Blades fight alongside her. Sylvan Regeneration: Regenerates health over time. Surprise, Tiger!: While invisible, they can summon a tiger to assist them. Stealth_Stinger_no_pilot.jpg|Stealth Stinger Stealth_Stinger_SuperCharged_Promo.jpg|SuperCharged Stealth Stinger Dagger Cannon: Locks onto enemies and shoot daggers at them. Yes, it's a gun that shoots daggers. *'Needle-pointed Daggers:' Dagger Cannon deals more damage. *'All Wound Up:' Dagger Cannon projectiles do more damage the longer it is used *'Splinter Shells:' Dagger Cannon projectiles splinter off enemies and hit nearby enemies. Say Hello: Disappears and create a turret that distracts enemies. *'To My Little Friend:' The turret now shoots enemies in front of it. *'Distraction Destruction:' On expiration, the turret explodes and damages nearby enemies. *'Acquisition Intelligence Mode:' The turret now aims at nearby enemies and does more damage. *'Smog Slash:' Create a poison cloud when you exit stealth mode Circle Slash: Performs an acrobatic spin that hits and knocks back enemies nearby. *'Speed of the Spin:' Gains increased movement speed for a short time after using Circle Slash. *'Spin to Win!:' Circle Slash does more damage and knocks enemies further away. Health Elf: After injury and after defeating an enemy, a familiar face appears and brings a health bonus! Key: Base | Elite | Legendary | Super Shot | Stealth Stinger Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Creation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Ninjas Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3